Underworld Bodyguard
by Gui Zhou
Summary: Tino encounters an attractively frightening man at the bus stop. He has no idea why, but the murderous glare on the stranger's face only serves to pique his curiosity and deepen his feelings of infatuation. SuFin.


a/n: this fic is based on a piece of sufin fanart drawn by cafesaturne on tumblr. i'll be keeping a link to the picture on my profile from now on so please take a look and maybe give it a like or reblog! it's a very lovely pic! also, the title of this fic is directly based on the caption cafe put on her picture. please note that this fic was written for snowdelion's aph fanfic event on tumblr and was originally posted on my blog, guizhou. lastly, character names: hanatamago is named kukkamuna which is simply finnish for hanatamago, aleksander is norway

warnings: as usual, lots of sap

* * *

When Tino arrives at his usual bus stop, short of breath and slightly flushed from half-jogging the whole way from his apartment, he becomes disheartened upon realizing that his bus is already at the end of the street and rounding the corner. He lets out a disappointed sigh and takes out his phone to let Aleksander know he's going to be late for their weekly coffee meetup. After pocketing his Nokia, he takes a seat on the bus stop bench, mentally berating himself for losing track of time… He knows better than to indulge Kukka in last-minute cuddle sessions, especially when he has a bus to catch. The Finn allows himself a long inhale, cheeks still red and breath still coming out in light pants.

He idly checks the bus schedule posted right under the bus stop sign and inwardly groans when he sees that the next number 21 is thirty minutes from now.

Sunday bus schedules are the absolute worst. His desire to get a driver's license skyrockets but despite the obvious convenience of not having to rely on public transportation, he wants to avoid getting a bank loan to buy a car. He doesn't want to ask to borrow his father's car either.

Tino considers taking his phone out again to play a game while waiting for his bus but then someone joins him on the bench. More out of reflex than actual curiosity, he gives his new benchmate a side glance.

Tino is so shocked by the thrill that runs down his spine that he can't stop himself from staring at the stranger. ___'He's gorgeous!' _the Finn gushes mentally, feeling his cheeks heat up again but for an entirely different reason now.

Choosing to ignore the more rational part of his brain, Tino continues to unabashedly stare at the unconventionally handsome blond. And he thinks his attractiveness is unconventional because the stranger's sea-green eyes are cold and his expression is akin to that of a murderer or maybe even a gang leader. Though perhaps a very classy gang leader. The man's turtleneck gives him an air of… terrifying refinement? And it shows off the muscles in his shoulders and arms quite nicely as well.

He practically has to force himself to look away from the stranger but he can't keep his eyes away for more than a few minutes at a time. He tries not to swoon at his angular features but it's getting difficult. The longer he looks, the more he wants to trace his fingers along that strong jawline and that sharp nose. He doesn't understand why he's so drawn to this stranger, whose appearance screams nothing but intimidating. He is sure that if that harsh glare was suddenly directed at him, he'd let out a squeak of fright and run back home. But he cannot deny the excitement coursing through his body. The stranger is, without a shadow of a doubt, attractive. And totally Tino's type somehow. He's never had this fluttery feeling for someone he's never even spoken to before.

He's a little surprised that he hasn't been caught yet, though. He's not even attempting to be subtle, too smitten to even care. The Finn simply guesses that the man is deep in thought. He wonders if he can work the nerve to say something to the large blond, wonders if it's even appropriate to hit on a guy at the bus stop. He might not even be gay.

But, oh, Tino can daydream at least. He brings a hand to his mouth in some poor attempt to hide his dark blush. His chest feels light as he carries on admiring how tough and dangerous the other blond looks. The Finn then suspects that the man works as an underworld bodyguard. It's the only profession he can think of that perfectly suits that captivatingly frightening scowl.

His particularly rosy fantasy of the blond single-handedly beating up a large group of evil humanoid demons is rudely interrupted when the stranger suddenly stands up. A bus pulls up right next to them and Tino remembers they're at a bus stop. He looks back at the blond and his breath is taken away yet again to find that ___he _is the one being stared at now. Tino quails slightly under his harsh gaze but he cannot look away. Though the man is still glaring, the coldness in his sea-green eyes is totally gone, replaced with a look of enchantment that echoes the feelings in the Finn's own heart.

Tino knows he has to say something, anything. But the bus driver loudly honks his horn, threatening to drive off before the stranger can get on. The loud noise visibly startles the blond and he quickly breaks eye contact, looking beyond embarrassed. There's a charming blush on his face as he hurriedly turns around and boards the bus.

As the bus drives away, Tino is left feeling thunderstruck and smitten and like he should've followed the stranger and gotten his number.

* * *

It's been three weeks since Tino's chance encounter with the hot guy at the bus stop, as he so fondly refers to the intimidating stranger since he never got to speak to him, much less ask for his name. It's been three weeks of Tino dawdling at that same bus stop for much longer than usual every time he needs to catch a bus. He wants to meet that man again. He feels like he's missing out on something important by not being with him… by not befriending him at the very least. Though the Finn knows he wants more than friendship. The thrill that goes down his spine every time he thinks of those intense sea-green eyes cannot be anything other than strong attraction.

He remembers most vividly the look in those eyes right before the man turned away and got on his bus. He's almost entirely certain he managed to catch that stranger's attention as well somehow. Somehow… Tino knows he's not the textbook definition of hot. There's still baby fat in his cheeks and his hips are a little too curvy for his own liking. And his stomach isn't exactly flat. And his thighs are kind of wide, too…

Luckily, Tino's body image issues are interrupted by a concerned bark from his dog, Kukkamuna. The Finn grins down at the small, fluffy, snow white dog. "Thanks, girl," he chirps, smiling now.

He and Kukka are on their way to the park today for their routine game of frisbee. They do this every Saturday. The park is very close to Tino's apartment so he doesn't need to take a bus. But his usual bus stop does happen to be on the way… Even though it's already been three weeks, the Finn is still hopeful he'll run into that man again. He doesn't find it likely that today will be the day, though, since he won't get to spend any time dawdling like he usually does.

But when the bus stop is finally in sight, Tino sees him. He can barely make out his outline but he knows it's him. Tino breaks into a half-jog, Kukkamuna happily yapping at his heels as she effortlessly keeps up.

When he finally reaches the bus stop, he is shocked to see that the intimidating blond is… knitting a hat. The sight is bewildering and so out of character for the image of this man that Tino has built up inside his head that he can't stop a bright peal of laughter. The sound startles the man from his knitting, causing him to swiftly shift his gaze to the laughing Finn. He drops his ball of knitting yarn in the process.

Kukkamuna instantly sees her chance and takes it without hesitation. The energetic dog breaks free from her owner's hold, Tino's grip on the leash weak from laughter, and bounds for the ball of yarn like an excited kitten. Tino's laughter dies in a split second when he feels Kukka's leash slide out of his hand. He gasps, suddenly remembering they're right next to the street. "Kukka, stay!" he cries out desperately.

The command has the dog stopping in her tracks but her paws knock against the ball of yarn, causing it to tumble onto the street and get consequently smushed by a passing truck.

There's a long, awkward silence afterwards. Tino feels like the bottom of his stomach has fallen out. He feels an intense blush rising all the way to his ears. He's too afraid to even look at the other blond.

But then he hears a soft huff. And he somehow recognizes it as laughter.

Shocked, Tino turns to the stranger. The gentle look in his sea-green eyes and the amused curve of his lips has Tino smitten all over again. Kukkamuna is held securely in his arms and she seems to have taken a quick liking to him as well.

"Cute dog ya've got," the blond says in a rough, deep voice that has Tino's heart fluttering.

"Th-thanks… I'm sorry she ruined your yarn. I-I can buy you some more!" the Finn assures nervously, still blushing to the tips of his ears.

"S'alright. Jus' started learnin' how t' knit so the hat wasn't comin' along how Ah wanted," he replies, sounding sheepish. "No, I insist! Please. It's the least I can do for all the trouble I've caused you," Tino says.

"S'no trouble…" the blond looks down shyly as his words seem to trail off. Tino can't tell if there's more the stranger wants to say. Being the chatterbox he is, however, he quickly tries to fill the silence. "I, uh… I don't know if you remember me but… a few weeks ago… I-it was right here at this bus stop actually…" Tino then trails off as well, uncertain of how he means to get his point across.

"…Ah r'member ya," the blond says softly, a light blush coloring his cheeks. He has that look in his sea-green eyes again. That look of enchantment and curiosity and Tino suddenly feels that he's not the only one who wants to be closer.

"Do you want to go out for coffee some time?" Tino blurts out without anymore second thoughts.

The man stares at him with a shocked expression but after a few beats of silence, he's able to muster a shaky nod. "Ah'd love ta," he mumbles.

The smile that blossoms on Tino's lips is so brilliant that he's sure it outshines the sun. The other blond looks simply captivated and the Finn can't help blushing.

"My name's Tino by the way," he says, finally introducing himself. He walks over to take a seat on the bench as well.

"Berwald," he replies, smiling warmly.

As if on cue, Kukkamuna barks excitedly to remind them of her presence, causing both men to laugh.

And as the Finn's heart is stolen away by the gentle smile on Berwald's face and by the sound of his soft laughter, Tino thinks to himself that he's found something much, much better than an underworld bodyguard.

the end


End file.
